The central focus of this training experience will be participation in an interdisciplinary research team composed of engineers, environmental pathologists and toxicologists, and biostatisticians to investigate basic disease mechanisms and to develop novel technological approaches to pollutant capture and remediation. The undergraduate and graduate trainees will have the opportunity to apply their interdisciplinary didactic training and research experience by working with the Rhode Island Departments of Health and Environmental Management at existing Superfund and Brownfields sites in Rhode Island. Their didactic and research training will be enriched by 1) attendance and participation in seminars, workshops, and retreats sponsored by the Superfund Basic Research Program Grant, 2) participation and presentation of their research at monthly meetings held jointly with the NIEHS-sponsored Training Program in Environmental Pathology and at monthly work-in-progress meetings sponsored by the Superfund Basic Research Program Grant, 3) training in communication , writing and teaching skills provided by the Sheridan Center for Teaching and Learning at Brown University, and 4) hands-on training using state-of-the-art facilities in the Center for Genetics and Genomics, the Cell Imaging Facility, and the Analytic and Molecular Pathology Cores to be developed with support from the Superfund Basic Research Program Grant. Support is requested for three undergraduate students to conduct interdisciplinary research and/or outreach activities during the summer and for three graduate students enrolled in the Engineering, Environmental Pathology, and Biostatistics Graduate Programs at Brown University.